ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Awesome Jack/So I Missed Fanon Con
Ok, because of my block (which for some reason I keep mentioning) I missed fanon con so here is some BTHOAAR ep. 2 spoilers! Tell me your feedback in the comments. WARNING! Very long and confusing! ___________________________________________________________________________________ Ben was at the Bellwood Hospital next to his dying mother. “Sandra, don’t go.” Carl Tennyson mourned. Her pale skin was making Ben nervous. Paradox warped in. “I know what this is Benjamin. A Fangblade attack.” “A what?” “They are creatures who have a giant pit, also known as Death Valley, where they trap humans and kill them. A bite would make them a Fangblade, but if feeding the human will die. Sandra has been infected and we need to detach the head.” “Are you crazy?” Carl screamed. “Who…sucked her blood?” Ben asked. “Fick Marts.” Paradox said, glumly. “I am going to kill him.” “AAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Sandra screamed. She started morphing into a giant grey alien. “We must remove the brain cells now!” Ben looked down at his demon mother. He transformed, “Jewels!” He turned into his diamond and slowly hovered down and cut her throat. Blood gushed out. She still lived. “We need silver to kill her. Her transformation is complete.” He grabbed the watch from Carl and screamed. His hand melted. “YOU ARE ONE OF THEM!” Ben screamed. Paradox frowned. “I’ll explain later.” He handed Ben the watch as he reverted and he slammed it down onto her face, melting it. “NO!” Carl screamed. He looked at Paradox. “HOW COULD YOU?” Carl cried. He left the hospital. Ben turned on the 11 ‘o clock news. “And there was a car crash five blocks down from the Bellwood. One dead, Carl Tennyson.” The reporter said. Ben looked down. “He committed suicide.” A nurse came in. “Another Fangblade victim?” She asked. Ben slowly nodded, Three weeks later. Ben was at the docks. He passed by some barrels. Fick Marts zoomed by. Ben transformed into Lavathrend. He tackled the Fangblade. He shot blue beams, like Paradox does, and then threw Lavathrend into the wooden pier, breaking it and he fell into the water, gasping for air. He jumped up and tore out Fick’s eye. He howled in pain then grabbed Lavathrend punched him over twenty times, kneed his gut, kick his face in then finished him off by spinning very fast and tossing him high and far as he fell a hundred feet. Ben grunted as he reverted. He got up and transformed again, “SpeedGate!” He speedily flew towards the local bar. He asked for a drink. After twenty alcoholic filled minutes Ben asked for more. “Another round.” He said. “Again.” He barked. He then puked all over the place. Paradox warped in. “No one gets that drunk unless they want to kill a man or get a girl.” He said. “You already know the answer Hugo.” “Don’t call me Hugo, Benjamin.” “Why not? That is your real name, Hugo B. Paradox.” Paradox looked at him. “I told you I would explain to you why I am a Fangblade. Sir George was also one, but Diagon defeated him. I was a lad traveling through Indiana to DC during the Civil War. A chariot containing Confederate soldiers, Rista, the Fangblade leader, bit me and I turned. Then with the incident in the 1900’s I had an excuse to blame to cover up my real act. You see Benjamin, I need to be immortal for the Fangblades will rule, even if I die.” “And you will.” Ben said. He pulled out a silver axe and chopped off his head. It bounced to the bartender. Ben chuckled and puked some more. The next day two Appoplexian’s were holding smoke pistols in the downtown Undertown bank roof smoking cigars. Then one smashed open a window then shot out a black thick cable. The two climb across and met three others. They all get in a stolen Plumber ship and wait for the right moment. Appoplexian #1 says, “We gotta split if five ways. It’ll be even that way.” Appoplexian #2 says, “Six ways. The boss says we gotta give the percentage to ‘em.” The third one says, “I don’t know why we follow ‘em. We can over take ‘em. He sits out and still gets a slice of the dough. I say we oughta team up against the mob.” The fifth one says, “We can’t. Jadan will ruin the stock trade. Just do what he want’s.” The fourth aimed his weapon. He said, “Why do they call him Jadan? I hear it isn’t his birth name.” The third one says, “It isn’t. He just don’t wanna have memory of his past.” The fifth says, “Shut up and help me blast Max Tennyson.” The first says, “I hear he has shards sticking out of his back.” “Scars?” The second asks. “For toughness.” The fifth one mumbles. The five of them walk into the bank, holding assault rifles. The first one hold his up and blasts the ceiling. People and aliens scream as they come towards the teller and ask for the money. She screams and hands them the money. The third one snickered as they turned around and started to walk towards the exit. Suddenly Ben, in human form, comes running in with two other recruits and Colonel Rozum. “This is how you do it boys.” He takes out a Plumber-Rifle from ''the Ultimate Enemy Part 2. ''He blasts one then tackles another. One uppercuts Ben and the other two disarm and attack the rookies. Max Tennyson comes running in. “This is Delta Squad. Alpha and Gamma were backed up fighting some local Limax.” The three remaining Appoplexian’s shoot at them. The Delta Squad takes cover while Max tackles one and kicks another. The last one takes out a dagger and stabbed Max in the breast with it. “Max!” Ben screamed. He transformed, “Elemental Monkey!” He shot fire at one, causing his fur to catch it due to fur being flammable. He ran through the doors, dying slowly and painfully. Elemental Monkey kicked the remaining two and bonked their heads together. Rozum takes out an G17 and shots the remaining Appoplexian. Suddenly running through cables smashing through the roof was a humanoid alien. “Rista.” Said a dying Max. “I am a Fangblade , the leader of them! We are gods and we will the rule this putrid planet!” Rozum shot at him but he laughed as he dodged it. He blasted the Delta Squad then flew off. Ben looked at his dead grandfather in tears. “Ben, I know this is hard for you but the US military and I have to go after the Fangblade’s.” “I-I understand Rozum.” Hours later dark as black there were two crooks. “C’mon no way Tennyson has the guts to come out here. I mean we gotta sell the weapons or else we will g-“ Ben suffocated him. “Chuck? Ya there? The other crook turned around only to get a fist to the face. “Crap! Bring the load back! Jadan won’t be happy.” One of the crooks said. Must’ve been around fifty trucks drove away, filled with weapons. “Crap. They got the weapons. I gotta call Rook.” He looked through his iphone 9. He found Rook and hit the face time button. A hologram of Rook appeared. “Yes Ben?” He asked, baffled. “Get down here now!” Ben said as he turned the dial of his Alientrix. “Head Horns!” He sped into the trucks causing two of them to flip over. He shot a hyper beam through seven of the trucks. Suddenly the thugs started to take out the weapons and shot at Head Horns. He dodged them and got his a couple times but kept moving forward. He shot more laser beams. Suddenly a ship was hovering above Ben. On opposite sides of it two giant blasters came out of it and blasted the trucks causing giant explosions. Head Horns reverted and was teleported aboard the Proto-TRUK. A figure emerges, Exo-Skull. “And you are?” Ben said from the ship. “The name’s Exo-Skull. My boss has got a bone to pick with you.” “Let me guess, Animo? I hear he is working for Jadan.” Ben responded, jumping down from the ship while transforming. Exo-Skull smirked. “Release the Vulpimacers.” His men released a herd of rabid Vulpimacers. Ben completed his transformation. “Come on you son of a bitc-” “Doomer!” Ben yelled. He turned intangible and shocked the alien hounds. He flew into Exo-Skull, unintagible and zapped him then punched him but then Exo-Skull blasted his rib’s, causing them to fall apart. “Gah!” Doomer yelled as he fell over. The Proto-TRUK blasted the remaining Vulpimacer’s off of him. Doomer transformed into Stormfront and electrocuted three giant bodyguards. He flew into Exo-Skull and broke his armor. The big alien rhino groaned in pain as Rook came down in the Proto-TRUK and put energy cuffs on him. The police commissioner, James Roarin, arrived. “Tennyson. We have bad news. Jadan is back.” “I know.” Ben said. “And you haven’t stopped him yet why?” “Because I am trying to defeat Rista.” “Then hurry.” Ben, as SpeedGate, flew back to Tennyson headquarters. Gwen, Kevin and Rook were there. Kevin asked, “Where’s Jadan’s head?” “Didn’t get it yet.” Ben muttered. “Then let us help.” Gwen said. “As humans say, what happens in the past doesn’t stay there.” Rook added. “You mean it does?” Ben asked, annoyed. “Oh…yeah.” Rook said, slightly embarrassed. “We need a way to stop Jadan, once and for all.” Ben said. “Ben, we will help you get through this.” Said Julie, walking in. “I don’t want this to disturb our wedding.” Ben replied as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. “Speaking of love, I have a date with James Roarin tonight.” Gwen said. Kevin grunted and look away. “Kev, we broke up years ago. I am a free woman.” Gwen said. Kevin angrily shrugged and stomped off. Rook asked Gwen, “I do not understand, this love you speak of is so complicated. How do you deal with it?” “Rook, the Revonnahganer’s were made to kill giant rodents and reproduce. There is no honey moon for your species.” Rook shrugged, having no idea what she had just said. James Roarin was at a press conference. A Tetramand asked him, “What makes you so sure that you and Ben 10 can defeat this menace?” A Segmentasapien questioned, “How will this affect Earth’s stock market? I mean Earth is now a home base to all sentient creatures. What will happened to the traveling companies? Or the economy?” James couldn’t answer any of these. He just didn’t have the answers. His deputy told everyone, “Time’s up. Commissioner Roarin won’t be taking any more questions.” “He didn’t answer any!” A Lepidopterran complained. That night Gwen and James met up at the fanciest restaurant in Bellwood, Bacaro a Italian place. They ordered a giant spaghetti and they got caught on one piece. Kevin was watching this from the corner. Slowly they leaned in and Kevin turned away, crying softly to himself. The next morning Ben, Julie and everyone else had a rehearsal day for their wedding. They go to the church then the brunch then back to the church and finally to the beach for a rehearsal celebration. Gwen and James kissed upon every hour. Kevin kept his distance, hanging with Rook. Then, at half past eleven during the celebration it all went wrong. On Galvan Prime Azmuth, Myaxx, Gluto, Y-IT and Tetrax were working on a new project. “If we can we need to finish this. It will be able to destroy Malware once and for all.” Azmuth said. “This reverse engineered helix will rearrange his molecules and turn him back to a pile of insentient goo!” Suddenly the door behind them busted open and there was Malware. “Azmuth, I’m back and I want vengeance!” Ben slapped down his Alientrix. “SMALLARGE!” He yelled as he grew twenty feet larger. Eon laughed at this and threw a purple beam at him. Smallarge shrunk and dodged it then stepped on him at eighty feet high. Eon screamed as his flesh and bones were smashed and he yelped as he died. Julie screamed as his purple blood got on her. Ben transformed into Swirls and blew it off of her. Tetrax shot shards but Malware absorbed them and redirected them. Gluto wrapped his head tentacles around him but Malware electrocuted him and then merged with him, killing Gluto and stealing his powers. Myaxx blasted him but he stole the gun and used it against them. He grabbed her tentacles and shredded them with his upgraded chain saw. She howled in pain and fell over, deceased. Finally, he had killed them all except Azmuth. He made a laser and pulled the trigger and the bullet went through Azmuth. Ben ran over to his fiancée and kissed her. The next day they got married. “Do you, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson take Julie Yamamoto as your heavenly wife?” “I do.” “And do you Julie Yamamoto take Ben Tennyson, to love and to care as you honorable husband?” “I do.” “Then you may kiss the bride.” Ben leaned in and smooched his new wife. “I love you so much.” He said to her as they cut the cake. James and Gwen were at the tiki bar having some drinks, laughing and kissing. Kevin and Rook were surfing through the waves. Ken played volleyball with his wife, three daughters and two sons. Aunt Verdona was there, meditating and petting Ship. Ben told Julie, “I think my life as a superhero is over.” She smiled at him and they leaned in to each other and kissed, a long one that they really meant. They were bonded, friends and lovers. Malware defeated the Galvan army and destroyed Galvan B, including Baz-EL. He laughed evilly as he shot a giant red laser beam out into space as a sign of a distress signal, to lure other aliens into his trap. Khyber and his pet were in Incarecon. “Free me or feel the wrath of Khyber the huntsman!” He yelled at the guard. He smirked at the villain and ignored him. Khyber put the Nemetrix on his pet. “My friend, kill them all.” The alien beast turned into Slamworm and broke the cage free. The guard screamed but was bitten in half. Slamworm dug through beneath Incarecon and free out into space. He turned into Buglizard and howled. Khyber’s ship came with his minions, Fistrick, Corvo and Hoodlum. They had their suits back except powered from solar, not Megawhatts. Malware flew to his new lab. Albedo was there. “Ever since you turned me into your slave I’ve been weak. Now this power will make me unstoppable!” Albedo yelled, grabbing Azmuth’s new project, the Protojector. Albedo pressed a button and suddenly all of Azmuth’s secrets popped up. “YES! YES! YES!” He screamed. Ben and Julie were having their eight glass of champagne and dancing to a DJ. James and Gwen were passed out drunk. Kevin was alone at a table, eating cake. Rook was dancing with a local Kinercelean. Malware watched as a figure approached his lair. “Malware, I have a deal for you.” Michael said. “Morningstar, I have no interest in you.” Malware growled. “Maybe not in me, but in Darkstar.” He sucked the life force from Malware but Malware redirected it making Darkstar obey him. “I am the dominant one. I am the vengeful one! I am the one who will kill Ben Tennyson!” He screamed at Darkstar. Darkstar slowly nodded then bowed down to his new leader. Jadan growled at his lieutenants. “ANIMO!” He barked. “You told me your project would destroy Ben 10. He failed. Now what do you expect me to do?” Animo thought for a moment. Vilgax cut in, “Let my gang of idiots go for a try. I was going to kill them anyway.” Thunderpig, Bubble Helmet, Liam and Fistina walked in. Aggregor laughed, “Those morons? They couldn’t kill Rook Blonko if they tried!” “W-We did. Many years ago.” Thunderpig snorted, terrified. “Then go peasants. Go and fail!” Jadan howled in anger. In a old warehouse a group of villains met up. Zs’Skayr hissed at them, “Acid Breath, Frightwig, Thumbskull and Thep Khufan go to Las Vegas and kill a man known as Fick Marts. Viktor, Yelandooshi and Zombozo, with me. We are going after Rista.” Colonel Rozum threw a grenade. The Fangblade ate it and then jumped onto him. He shot it’s brains out with a silver bullet. S.W.A.T. had been working on this nest for weeks. Rista wasn’t there neither was Fick Marts. Alissa Rutells was. And John Darklom. Those two were madly in love and had a hobby for flesh eating. They were newborns, making them insane. A S.W.A.T member was bitten as he turned Rozum threw a blade threw her neck. She screeched then exploded. Ben awoke next to his wife. They had been married almost a month now. Gwen had been engaged to James since last night. He woke up and found Julie still asleep. He got up, stretched then put some clothes on. Gwen, now mayor, was giving a speech. “With the Gwen Act this will stop organized crime. Aliens or human the universe will be safer.” She concluded. Over three thousand people clapped and applauded. She got the act signed and was enforced. Months passed by the world continued. Criminals all over were brought to Blackgate, a new branch of upgraded Incarecon. The Gwen Act came into notice of the Plumbers. Magister Korwak, Patelday and even Hulka supported it. Driba and Blukic barely understood it and then Y-IT loved it! Tack was fighting off some local Limax with two other members from Alpha Squad. “Alpha Squad to base. Mission complete. Heading back to base.” He drove to base with his partners but then the van exploded. His team dead and himself terrified he ran back to base, faster then you could say Tack is going to perish. Julie rapped lightly on the bedroom door. “Julie?” Ben asked. “There is something we need to talk about.” She said. Ben looked at her, worried. “Did anything bad happen?” He asked. She shook her head. “Ben, I’m pregnant!” Ben gasped and then fainted. Julie layed down next to him on the bed and kissed him. “He or she will be just like you.” She murmured to him softly. Kevin went to town hall and went to Gwen’s room. “Hey.” He said. “Hi Kev.” She replied. “I just wanted to say goodbye.” He said. She stood up. “Why, where are you going?” “I-I met a girl from the Saturn colony. I like her, I love her. She is everything you aren’t. Caring, persistent and she won’t dump me because she went to college.” “Yeah, they don’t have college in Saturn.” “This is exactly what I am talking about Gwen!” “I go by Gwendolyn now.” “You know, Rook was wrong. You’re the one who doesn’t know what love is. Goodbye Gwen.” He shut the door behind him. Kevin met up with Ben on the way out. “You aren’t really leaving are you?” Ben asked. “No, she came down here to move in with me. She is really nice.” “Good. You deserve some one like that. How was my favorite cousin?” “A snotty little bit-” “Point taken.” Ben replied. “That’s too bad. I like James. Except he can be a little bossy sometimes.” He continued. Kevin shrugged and got into his car. “Later Tennyson.” Ben waved to his best friend as he drove off. Ben slipped his jacket on and got onto the Tenn Speed Cycle. He zoomed towards his mansion and met up with Julie. She was taking Ship for a walk through the north wing. Ship barked and wagged his tail when Ben had returned. Ben stroked the dog like creature as if he was a actual dog. Ship purred his name out loud. Julie said, “Ship, show daddy your new trick.” Ship said his name three times then he turned into pillow. Julie scolded, “No Ship the other one.” Ship urned into a giant model of Ben’s new project, Omnitrix City. “It was destroyed after Jadan blew up the Earth but was revived. This will take forever.” Ben exclaimed, anxious. “And I’ll be here every step of the way.” Julie said, kissing Ben. That night Fistina, Thunderpig, Bubble Helmet and Liam snuck out to the local bar. They found Ben drinking with Kevin and Rook. Ben saw them. “Get ready to die you motha” He burped. Kevin and Rook fell over, laughing. Ben transformed. “Rupturd!” He screamed laughing. “Rupture.” Kevin corrected him. “Whatever.” Rupture said, throwing fire at Thunderpig. He squealed then dodged it and then Fistina rocketed her fist into Rook who grabbed it and threw her into Liam who was distracted by some seeds. Bubble Helmet ran towards Kevin who uppercutted him, breaking his mask. The four ran away back to their master. Rook said, “That was to easy Rupturd.” Rupture, reverting burped again and a burning taste went through his mouth. “Yeah..” Ben said, eyes heavy. Slowly all three of them passed out and awoke in a different setting. Darkstar killed the Palorfaygs and some rock monsters. “Oh Hooooooooope where are you?” “Right here.” She said from behind him. He turned around and got a kife at his throat. “Goodbye Micheal.” She slit his throat and blood sprayed on her. She screamed as Hex came to comfort her. Malware looked at his new recruits. A bunch of random aliens. He looked at Howler and Ricknot. Then Fedgemen. The three looked back at him. Another new recruit, Calcora, came running in. “Master, Jadan and his crew are going after Ben Ten!” “Then let them. Our deal is with the Plumbers.” Malware hissed. Jadan jumped down from his ship, making a dent in the Earth’s crust. He puffed steam out of his nose and screamed, “Tennyson! Come out here!” Head Horns came running into him from the side. Then changing into Swirls he threw air bombs pressuring Jadan into the ground. He then changed into Jewels then into his star form and flew into Jadan. Jadan heaved for air as Ben turned into SpeedGate and made a tornado around him. Then into Rupture and flew onto of him and threw fireballs onto him. Jadan fell over. He then turned into Smallarge and grew then stamped onto Jadan. After that he changed into Lavathrend and repeatedly punched Jadan in the gut. He then turned into Elemental Monkey and ripped parts of fur out then Stormfront with shooting lightning onto him and last but not least he turned into Doomer and electrocuted him, knocking him unconscious. Vilgax jumped down and then punched a intangible Doomer, to no effect. Fick Marts bit down on his next victim. Carl Nesmith. “No!” He screamed. “I-I can’t turn into one of you. I am Overlord. HEEELP!” He screeched as he transformed. Rista walked in. He said, “Bow down to me newborn.” Nesmith slowly bowed. “Good. Now feed. Or you will die.” Carl looked around and saw a deer. He tackled it and ate all of the flesh, raw. Pops Vreedle slammed his body into iron bars. Ma blasted the guards and Pretty Boy took the keys. The three ran to Octagon and Rhomboid waiting in the trash shoot. They left the space branch of Incarecon and headed to Mars. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Ok, so 1-10 what would you rate this? BTW, not the full episode just the beginning =D Category:Blog posts